


I Ain't Your Baby No More

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, Human AU, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Jasper, dom lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Lapis remembers her relationship with Jasper after a break-up, the good the bad and the ugly. Faced with Jasper coming back will she stick to what she knows and run or stay?





	I Ain't Your Baby No More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so great at writing smut so forgive me if it's bad. I did my best. :/ 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I was inspired by Walls Could Talk by Halsey for this story 
> 
> -Bree

Lapis sat on her bed with dark blue silk blanket wrapped around her. Jasper and her had finally broken up after everything. Lapis Lazuli finally got the courage to tell Jasper no more, that they just weren’t good for each other. It had been only three days. How could see feel so lonely after just three days? She had her roommate but Peridot was too busy playing World of Warcraft to talk about anything other than the Horde. A knock to her door broke her out of her thoughts. Did Peridot finish her last dungeon or whatever it was she did? “Come in, it’s unlocked.”

Jasper walked through the door filling up the frame with her sheer mass. Muscles rippled from the torn muscle tank. “Hey…”

“What are you doing here?! I told Peridot not to let you in…” Lapis snapped she reached for the nearest thing which happened to be a framed picture of both her and Jasper. She tossed it with an expert throw hitting Jasper squarely in the forearm she used to block her face.

“Ow…shit.” Jasper cursed she took another step forward stepping on the picture frame and it crunched under her sneakers. “You taught me how to use a bobby pin…remember?”

Lapis rolled her eyes. How could she forget?

_Jasper had come over for dinner and Peridot was going on and on about how she had 100 lock picking in Fallout 4. Jasper always humored the smaller woman and listened nodding her head while Lapis worked on finishing dinner for the three of them. “So could you pick a lock in real life?” Jasper asked. Peridot’s freckled cheeks flushed with color, “Of course I could. I bet I could teach even a clod like you how.” Peridot went on, “I just need a flathead screwdriver and a bobby pin just like the sole survivor!” Lapis had remained quite during the discussion. She knew full well you didn’t need a screwdriver to pick a lock. Jasper stood up and placed a hand on Lapis’ lower back and nudging her over to reach into the junk drawer to grab a flat head screwdriver. Peridot grabbed a bobby pin from her own hair making a piece of her blonde locks now stick up at an odd angle. “Follow me for your master lesson on lock picking!” Peridot declared she went to Lapis bedroom door it being the closest she locked the door and then closed it locking herself out and set to work. “Now you just spin it this way while wiggling this at the same time.” Peridot moved the instruments into the lock. “Gotta find that sweet spot…” Lapis looked on with a knowing smirk. How long would it take Peridot this time to admit defeat? It took about thirty minutes for Peridot to give up and retreat back to the dinner table. Lapis just finished setting plates out. “Uh, babe…” Jasper started to say. Lapis turned to see her large girlfriend jiggling the doorknob of their shared bedroom. “Peridot you locked us out!” Jasper realized. “Just rip it off the hinges, brute.” Peridot mumbled still nursing her failure. Lapis approached tugging on Jasper’s beige colored ponytail. “Lemme see that bobby pin.” It took Lapis less than a minute to unlock her door with a satisfying click. It took only five minutes to teach Jasper how._

That was stupid of her she realized now looking at the intruder darkening her doorway. Jasper closed the door behind her as she edged nearer to the bed they used to share. Jasper’s massive at 6’5 and with muscle covering all six feet and five inches of her. You’d think Jasper would clearly be the one between the two of them to snore like some threw metal into a wood chipper, but no Lapis snored like an animal and Jasper would only make the occasional whimper in her sleep. But they used to do more than sleep on the bed.

_Lapis landed on the bed with a light thud she laughed as she watched Jasper struggle to get out of her button up shirt. “Come here.” She beckoned with a finger. Jasper got on the bed it groaned at her weight and she hovered over Lapis. Lapis began by slowly unbuttoning Jasper’s white shirt. Once it fell up it revealed Jasper’s abs and further up her breasts covered by a frilly white bra. Another surprise Jasper loves frilly and silky lingerie. The taller woman has two drawers of their shared dresser dedicated to her obsession. Lapis reached around Jasper’s muscular back and easily unhooked her bra with one hand using the other to slip a hand onto Jasper’s breast. Jasper let out a low groan the rumbled across the walls. Jasper leaned down to kiss Lapis but the blue haired woman stopped her with a rough pinch to her nipple. “I didn’t say you could kiss me.” Lapis chided. “If you’re a good girl I might let you touch me” Lapis leaned sat up so she could whisper in Jasper’s ear, “And if you’re really good I might even let you taste me.” She licked Jaspers ear before lightly biting down on a bronze skinned lobe. Lapis moved both hands to knead Jasper’s full breasts running the pads of her thumbs over the pebbled skin of her nipples. “L-lapis should I get the cuffs, “Jasper whined. Lapis scooted back, “Focus on stripping and I’ll grab them.” Just as Jasper had drawers dedicated to her obsession with fancy lingerie, Lapis had one dedicated to her own obsession. Jasper sat back and started working on getting her top and bra off all the way, before working on her slacks. Lapis went to the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out the cuffs and chains. When she was first training Jasper, she used metal cuffs with soft fur on the inside but now Jasper knew what to expect and Lapis just used the metal ones. The chain had just enough slack so she could get Jasper in different positions. She busied herself with working on attaching the chains to the headboard and then the footboard. Jasper practically jumped onto the bed to get into position. Lapis mused that she missed out on seeing Jasper’s panties. Jasper didn’t even wait for Lapis to start locking her in before she locked in one wrist. Lapis finished the rest of the work humming as she went. She finished as she cuffed the left ankle down. Jasper rested spread eagle, displaying wet folds between her legs. Lapis ran her fingers nails up Jasper’s thigh and dipped lower to just skim her entrance gathering some slickness onto her fingers before popping them into her mouth to suck on. Jasper’s breathing hitched while she watched Lapis with narrowed golden eyes. Lapis grinned, “Do you want a taste too?” She didn’t wait for a reply before going back to Jasper’s cunt and wiggling one finger in to drag out as much wetness as she could on her finger. She pulled out her soaked pointer finger and then brought it to Jasper’s lips who took the digit offered. She sucked it into her mouth and rolled her tongue around the painted blue nail. Lapis took her finger back before Jasper was ready receiving a sad whimper in return. “Don’t become greedy,” Lapis advised. “Of course, Mistress,” Jasper fell into her role._

“Lapis…” Jasper started to say she rubbed the back of her neck. “I want us to work. Tell me what I need to do.” “It’s that! Don’t always ask me what to do like your some sort of lost puppy. Shit, I don’t like the way you make me feel you make me…” Lapis stopped short and clutched the blankets around her tighter. “You make me want to hurt you.” “So?” Jasper replied she sat down on the edge of the bed. “What if I like it?”

_Lapis was smaller than Jasper but the other woman would never lay a hand on her. So as Lapis pelted her with punches and kicks, Jasper did nothing. Worst of all she’d smile through it all. When Lapis tried to apologize Jasper would just shrug and say, “I’m glad I can do something for you.”_

“It isn’t right. This isn’t healthy.” Lapis looked to the doorway. She could run go to Peridot’s room and make the blonde kick Jasper out. She could call Peridot’s friends, Garnet would come in with smart advice, Pearl would demand Jasper leave and offer a comforting hug to Lapis, and Amethyst would eat all the food in her fridge and shrug. Peridot, what would she say if she saw Jasper and Lapis now?

_“We can’t do this here.” Jasper started to say but Lapis cut her off with a kiss. “She shouldn’t have gotten in my shower.” Lapis replied pushing Jasper down onto Peridot’s bed. The thrill and excitement of fucking Jasper somewhere new especially with Peridot’s strange things all around, it aroused her. “We do have the better shower…” Jasper mumbled. Lapis toyed with the front of her jeans she had a surprise for Jasper. “Take your clothes off,” Lapis unzipped her pants and began to unbutton them. Jasper grinned in excitement it was rare she got to touch Lapis in the bedroom. Jasper made quick work of her clothes making a neat pile next to her on Peridot’s green alien sheets. Lapis slid the toy she brought out from the front of her pants. A large blue cock greeted Jasper whose eyes went ride, this was new. Jasper licked her lips at the possibilities. Lapis has brought toys into the bedroom before but never a strap-on. Jasper scooted down on the bed and angled her hips so Lapis would have better access. Lapis ran her fingers over the beige tuff of hair over Jasper’s entrance. She wasn’t a cruel lover and knew the experience for both of them would be better if Jasper was wet. She slid her fingers down lower to toy with Jasper’s clit. With two fingers she slid her clit back from beneath its thin hood before pressing it with her thumb rubbing up and down. Jasper arched her back and mewled in delight, Lapis picked up her pace keeping an eye on Jasper’s entrance. “Fuck…” Jasper gasped. Lapis didn’t want Jasper coming before she even put it in. She stuck two fingers into Jasper’s soaked cunt and then spread the wetness over the fake cock. She caught Jasper’s eyes with her own as she slipped the head of the cock into Jasper. Jasper moaned her name over and over like a chant or a prayer. “Lapis, Lapis, oh fuck put it all in!” Jasper cried out and Lapis listened she thrust her hips till they couldn’t go any further. Then she pulled out slow the sounds it made were lewd and yet music to her ears. When she thrust back in Jasper’s cunt made a shlick sound. She played Jasper like a violin strumming over and over in and out._

As Lapis recalled that particular memory she couldn’t help but crack a smile. Peridot had of course caught them and demanded her bed and sheets be cleaned by a professional and slept on the couch for a week. She complained her room stunk of sex for weeks.

“Who decides what is right and what is healthy. I need you Lapis. I love you.” Jasper begged.

_God how Lapis loved to hear her beg, to see a powerful woman on her knees, nothing was better. “Please Lapis let me taste you,” Jasper practically cried she was on her knees with a blindfold wrapped around her eyes and a collar around her neck with the leash in Lapis’ capable hands. “Have you been a good girl?” Lapis questioned. Jasper nodded vigorously excited to please needing to impress. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone last week?” Lapis quipped. Jasper’s cheeks flushed a deep bronze making the white markings from her vitiligo shine. “It was a whole week, and I missed you.” Jasper pleaded. “Did you miss my fingers? My tongue? What did you really miss Jasper?” Jasper didn’t have an answer. Lapis put a foot on Jasper’s shoulder Jasper turned her head to kiss her ankle. “I missed you the way the pillows smell like you, I missed your cooking, and I missed…I missed your sweetness.” Lapis rolled her eyes too sentimental. But it was pleasing to hear so she spread her legs and tugged the leash making Jasper face plant into her soaking cunt. “I’ll decide when you need air, now fuck me.” Lapis pushed Jasper deep against her waiting for that thick tongue to work its magic._

“What? You need someone to tell you what to do?” Lapis shouted now she knew even with headphones on Peridot would hear that. “I can’t be the mother you never had. I don’t want to be.” Tears welled up in Jasper’s eyes. “I never asked that of you.”

Lapis sighed she could never resist when Jasper cried it struck a chord deep inside herself. “Come here.” Jasper paused unsure. “Don’t make me regret it now or never, Jasper.” Lapis freed herself from the blankets and spread her arms. Jasper laid down resting her head in Lapis’ lap. “I don’t know what we are Jasper,” Lapis mused as she played with the soft tussles of hair on Jaspers head. “I don’t know if I’m bad and your good or we are just us.” A large hand took hers. “It doesn’t matter. I just want to be with you.”

For now Lapis let it be she was tired of fighting and all the memories that were dredged up made her feel surprisingly sentimental. Lapis would let Jasper stay for now…just for now.


End file.
